Untitled TDKR Sequel
by moisesehernandez
Summary: A bomb has exploded over Gotham's bay, A statue is erected in the honor of Batman, and Alfred looks up to see Bruce alive. But as John Blake soon discovers there is more to the story than anyone could have ever imagined. Post TDKR. Pending title. READ AND REVIEW!


**Chapter One: Risen**

_Because he is the hero that Gotham deserves…_

Gordon's voice felt like a fitting finale for Bruce.

The Bat flew effortlessly over Gotham's bay. Bruce watched the water move quietly below him and throttled the engines. The morning greeted him nicely. His eyes were fixed ahead of him however and he ignored the gentle waves and its kindness. In that conscious moment Bruce ignored the timer on the bomb and focused his mind on letting go of everything.

There was a muffled crack overhead.

_Engine problems._ He thought.

Bruce pushed the Bat harder with no target in mind other than the abyss of the horizon; into a blissful oblivion.

The crack returned in waves ending with glass shattering.

_This is it. _Bruce closed his eyes.

Then Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce's shoulders as she whispered quietly into his

ear. But it wasn't Selina.

"You will never rest in peace. You destruction will begin with my hand ripping your skull open."

Bruce's sweet closure was broken. Bane's arm was pinning against the seat while the other hand was firmly latched on top of Bruce's head. His fingers dug into the mask until it cracked beneath it. Bruce immediately slammed his hand on a button and felt the painful sting of cold wind against his face as the cockpit door tore open. It flew off into the far distance like debris in a storm. Bruce engaged the autopilot, used the grapple gun to hook onto the side of the Bat and ejected. Both Bruce and Bane flew out of the Bat like rag dolls. While Bruce held onto the gun, Bane was still holding his neck in a powerful grip. They tossed around the Bat aimlessly with only the grapple gun tying them down.

"There is no quick exit for you Mr. Wayne. I will watch the flesh disintegrate from your bones as we burn together."

Bane used a free hand to grab onto the grapple wire and pull them both back towards the Bat. Bruce elbowed Bane's mask repeatedly but just as he barely managed to land three blows, Bane tossed his body against the Bat's alloy. Bruce slid across the roof just before he immediately grabbed onto the side one of the armored planes. He looked up and saw Bane steadying himself against the wind. His mask was charred and his body blackened. Where his eyes were there was ash and two reddened eyes glaring back at him. Bruce stood up slowly but then proudly.

"You've left a legacy Bruce but so have I. Come here now and I'll show you a glorious sunrise more powerful that you and I could ever dream of. A sunrise fit for a true hero." Bruce was reminded of something as he muttered something under his breath.

"A final word?" Bane croaked.

Bruce looked back at him. "Deshi Basara..."

Bane stopped dead in his tracks. Bruce fired his grappling gun at the control panel in the cockpit below him. The Bat suddenly began pointing upwards. Both Bruce and Bane rolled over the side of the vehicle. While Bruce plummeted towards the ocean, Bane grabbed onto the closest object to him. He held it firmly and felt the warm tingle of heat coming from the alloy of the bomb. The Bat continued to jet upwards into the sunlight.

Bruce saw the oncoming water as he descended and closed his eyes for a second time.

Bane felt the heat began to expand and he was immediately transported back to the desert. Both he and Talia were alone. She removed his mask and touched his cheek kindly.

"Beloved," she said softly before kissing his lips.

Bane sighed and a brilliant light suddenly ignited the ocean. All was silent. The clouds caught on fire and the water evaporated into a bright mushroom. A shockwave of heat pushed outward.

* * *

In a dark, dungeon like room, a mysterious man laid on an old cot. Medical machinery buzzed and groaned around him. Tubes draped around his body were filled with various types of liquid. His pulse was echoed by a beeping noise. His face was completely bandaged and the blood had long seeped through and stained the wraps. The light flickered as another man with a scrubs dirtied by human flesh, entered the room through steel doors and checked on the bandaged man. The clipboard on the desk read _Roland Daggett_. A note below it was written for him: _Bane's instructions are clear. Do not let the Daggett die._

Suddenly the cot stirred and the bandaged man began whimpering through the wrap. The medic noticed the bandages move up and down over his lips as he tried to breathe.

"I… hurt so much…" the bandaged man cried weakly.

The medic was unmoved as he watched him stir. He placed a single finger over his lips. "Hush."

**Continued in Chapter Two. Review!**


End file.
